


Waiting for a Scare

by AlexIsOkay



Series: 13 Days of Halloween 2018 [5]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsOkay/pseuds/AlexIsOkay
Summary: Monika and Natsuki visit a haunted house together. Natsuki insists she won't get scared, but Monika is skeptical.Day 5 of 13 Days of Halloween, for the prompt Haunted House. The full prompt list can be found here: https://alex-is-a-writer.tumblr.com/post/178902004385/i-absolutely-love-halloween-so-i-thought-it-would





	Waiting for a Scare

Monika and Natsuki had been waiting in line for the haunted house for a while by this point. It was already dark, and between that and the wind it had started to get quite chilly. Chilly enough to, eventually, cause Natsuki to begrudgingly huddle up against Monika for warmth. Monika had taken advantage of her superior height and wingspan to wrap Natsuki up in her coat, and the two of them had stayed like that as the slowly moved forward through the queue. Now, as they were finally getting towards the front of the line, Monika couldn’t resist a bit of playful goading.

“Are you sure you’re gonna be alright when we get in there?” she asked, resting her chin on top of Natsuki’s head while her arms remained wrapped around her tiny girlfriend. “You can always hold my hand if you get too scared.”

“You would like that, wouldn’t you?” Natsuki huffed. “But it’s not gonna happen. If either one of us chickens out it’ll probably be you.”

“Oh yeah? And why do you think that will be?” Monika replied, her playful smile stretching out a bit more.

“Because you keep telling me I’m scared. I think you’re just projecting.”

“I guess we’ll see,” Monika said, giggling softly at the accusations. There reached the front of the line and were called forward just a moment after that, and as they reached the entrance to the haunted house Monika let Natsuki free from the grip of her jacket, reaching down to simply hold her hand instead.

The attendant who ushered them into the first hallway was already in character, warning them about all the dangerous and terrifying things they would see if they chose to continue on, and while Monika found the acting to at least be a bit entertaining, Natsuki’s expression made her look as unamused as ever. She had talked a big game about not getting scared on the way here, and it seemed that now she intended to follow through on that. Monika wouldn’t expect anything less.

When the doors pushed open they entered into a hallway that was, as Monika would have expected, dark. Nearly pitch black, in fact, so much so that she had to squint just to be able to see what was ahead of them. She was careful not to focus in too much, though, realizing that was also the perfect way to get herself scared if something were to jump out in front of them. After a second or two she just ending up smiling, looking over at Natsuki instead.

“Pretty spooky, isn’t it?” she asked.

“It’s a dark hallway,” Natsuki replied. “I have these in my home. Come on.” And then she was setting off down said hallway, tugging Monika along with her by her hand despite being the smaller of the two of them. In addition to being so dark it was hard to see, the hallway was also host to a number of terrifying creepy noises, from creaks and thuds to what were just barely recognizable as distant voices.

“You hear those?” Monika teased, leaning in closer to Natsuki. “They sound like they’re getting closer to us. You suuuure you’re not a tiny bit scared?”

“I’m positive,” Natsuki replied. “They’re probably just a recording anyway. I’m not gonna get scared over something stupid like that.”

“Suit yourself!” As soon as Monika said that the two of them rounded the corner at the end of the hallway, and they found themselves face to face with the first real monster of the haunted house.

There was a deranged clown, splattered with blood and wearing a terrifying smile on his face, standing in the middle of the hallway and looking directly at them. Natsuki stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him, and it was so abrupt that Monika ended up stumbling into Natsuki from behind a bit. To her credit, though, Natsuki didn’t actually scream, or even flinch, or show any sign of fear at all. She simply stood her ground, staring directly at the killer clown, and the clown stared back at her, slowly tilting his head to the side. Monika fully expected him to scream in their faces at any moment, but that never ended up happening. Instead, after a few seconds of that tense standoff, the clown simply turned around and started to walk off down the hall, dragging his excessively sharpened nails against the wall as he went.

“See?” Natsuki said. “There’s nothing to be scared of. It’s not like the monsters are real.”

“Fair enough,” Monika replied. “But I still think it’s a pretty natural reaction to be afraid when you’re staring down a terrifying clown. And if something were to jump out at you,” she added on, tone veering into the teasing again as she drummed her fingers against Natsuki’s shoulders. “Are you sure you’ll be so brave then?”

“I’m sure,” Natsuki insisted. “Nothing in this dumb haunted house is gonna scare me.” Monika still remained unconvinced, but actions did always speak louder than words anyway, so she decided not to press the issue any further, and to simply let whatever happened happen. Reaching back to grab her hand once again Natsuki continued onward, and Monika continued to follow.

When they made it around the next corner the hallway finally opened up into a wider room, and it was well lit enough for Monika to actually see their surroundings- lit in an eerie red light, but lit all the same. From the looks of it the area appeared to be some sort of bizarre experimentation room, and between that and the clown Monika had to start to wonder exactly what the theme of this place even was. There were an assortment of nondescript medical instruments hanging off the walls, most of them also coated with a good layer of blood, and a couple of vats and vials and IV bags that all contained liquids of colors that suggested they probably shouldn’t be put inside someone’s body. And then of course, there was the most noticeable thing: a body strapped to the examination table in the middle of the room. Monika was one hundred percent certain it would jump up at them when they got close enough.

“Oooh, that’s pretty scary, isn’t it?” she asked, leaning down to hover her head next to Natsuki’s while looking towards the probably-not-actually-dead patient. “Maybe we should go take a closer look.”

“If you think that thing moving is gonna be enough to freak me out you’re wrong,” Natsuki replied, still as stubborn as ever. As if to prove her point to Monika, though, she was already walking forward, approaching the body without any display of fear. As they stept closer and closer Monika braced herself for it to jump up and scream at them, and she was still hoping that despite Natsuki’s boasting this would end up being enough to frighten her. But, no matter how close they got, the body still wasn’t moving, and as they were finally standing next to it Monika was able to figure out why: it very clearly wasn’t a real person.

“That’s kinda disappointing,” she said, scrunching her face up into a small frown as she reached out to poke the rubbery mannequin body laid out in front of them. “I was really hoping it would-”

And then the patient’s doctor came bursting through the door, laughing maniacally while brandishing a syringe and a bonesaw in the air. Monika, thoroughly unprepared for this turn of events, was caught completely off guard. The doctor jumped out right next to where she had been standing, and before she was able to think about it or tell herself not to Monika ended up shrieking, letting go of Natsuki’s hand and jumping backwards several feet. On her way back her foot ended up catching on the leg of the operating table, knocking her further off balance and sending her crashing down to the floor. So much adrenaline was coursing through her at that point that the fall didn’t actually hurt, but it did take a few seconds after she landed to get herself back to a state where her heart wasn’t beating a hundred times per second anymore. When she did calm down enough to start to take in her surroundings again, though, she didn’t hear more screaming. Instead, she heard laughing.

Looking up, Monika realized Natsuki was laughing at her. She also realized the doctor was no longer in the room, and the thought of him disappearing from her line of sight while she wasn’t paying attention terrified her, but she tried to put it at the back of her mind for a moment.

“What’s the matter?” Natsuki snickered, walking over towards where Monika had landed. “Did you get scared?”

“Yeah,” Monika replied, laughing sheepishly. “I guess I did. Help me up?” She reached her hands up towards Natsuki, and after rolling her eyes Natsuki grabbed onto them, pulling Monika back to her feet. Of course, she wasn’t going to let her girlfriend hear the end of this so easily.

“So is there anything you wanna say to me?” Natsuki asked. This time it was Monika’s turn to roll her eyes, but she played along anyway.

“I’m sorry for saying you would get scared.”

“And?”

“And you’re clearly much braver than I am.”

“Good. You’d better remember that the next time we go out somewhere like this.”

“I will,” Monika promised. “And in return, you’d better protect me from all the scary stuff from here on out.”

“Yeah. I guess I can do that,” Natsuki agreed.

“Good,” Monika said, wrapping her arms around one of Natsuki’s own as they continued on. “My hero.”


End file.
